


Christmas Eve pranks

by marvelliz



Series: Bucky Barnes oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Pranks, Some kissing, sleeping, the usual, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelliz/pseuds/marvelliz
Summary: It’s the annual Avengers Christmas Eve Party and the Avengers decide to play a prank on their already sleeping friends.





	Christmas Eve pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, long time no see! Here’s another Christmas story I wrote, it’s for a Secret Santa exchange I did on Tumblr (maybe you saw it already on my blog), but this here is the non-personalized version. Hope you like it and Merry Christmas (if you celebrate that)!! ~Liz

“You know, I’m not entirely sure this is such a good idea.”  
Being the only person that was not drunk this evening – bless the supersoldierserum -, Steve watched his friends giggle drunkenly as they set up their prank. He wasn’t completely certain what his friends were up to, but considering their giddy laughs and drunken excitement, it sure wasn’t something good.  
Wanda had the same mischievous glint in her eyes as she turned towards him. “C’mon Steve, it’s just a harmless joke. They won’t mind!”  
“Blue eyes always had the hots for our Little Miss Sunshine here.” Tony laughed, and immediately tripped in his dizzy state. If Natasha hadn’t been there to catch him, he sure would’ve fallen onto the two asleep lovers.  
Steve didn’t really understand what was so funny about this, and had chosen to rather not be involved in this little prank. But the others somehow found it hilarious – maybe that was just the booze sinking in.  
It was their annual Avengers-Only Christmas Eve party, and both Bucky and you were already passed out before it was even midnight. Of course, you had to work a whole day and had been up much longer than even Steve, but Bucky had no excuse for being too tired to stay awake. Except maybe, Thor’s Asgardian liquor was probably a little bit stronger than Bucky had foreseen.  
Anyway, the moment Natasha found both of you asleep on the couch, both in your most comfy pyjamas and game controller still in your hands, the idea had formed in her head. It was kinda obvious the two of you liked each other a little bit more than just friends, and this seemed to be the perfect moment to bring you closer together. The other Avengers, aside from Steve, had quickly agreed on the idea.  
So Bucky and you were still asleep on the couch, but now in a much more intimate position. You were asleep on Bucky’s chest, your messy hair covering half of your face. They had positioned Bucky so that he held you in a tight embrace. With the serene look on your faces, it almost looked as if the both of you were exactly where you belonged.  
Sam was giggling, something Steve had never expected to hear from one of his best friends, and motioned for him to come over. “Steve! Come see how cute they look together!” His whispering – as to not wake up the two sleeping beauties – was pretty loud and thus kinda lost its purpose, but other than Steve no one seemed to notice. Drunk people.  
But he had to admit, Bucky and you looked really cute together. Right at that moment Bucky tightened his arms around you, as to pull you even closer to him, and you reacted naturally by nuzzling your face closer in his chest. It was almost adorable – and private, which Steve felt not really comfortable with -, but he had to admit that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea if this prank finally forced you to make a move. Because where the other’s feelings about Bucky being head over heels with you were just that; feelings, Steve knew for real how much Bucky took a liking to you. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if you could be together. Bucky deserved to be happy, and who better than Y/N, the sweetest and most lovely girl in the Avengers Tower?  
“Alright, but if they ask, I wasn’t involved in any of this.” Steve deadpanned his snickering friends, who answered him with an even bigger grin. Tony even threw his arm around Steve’s shoulder – a funny look, since the man was so much shorter than him – and drawled drunkenly.  
“They’ll see the humour in it, Cap, don’t be such a pain in the ass!” He laughed at his own words. “Besides, we all know how well they go together, this is almost too much an opportunity to pass on, don’t ya think?”  
A wink from Tony, and the other Avengers around the couch started cheering their own masterplan on. And almost as fast as they started cheering, they stopped with wide eyes and a look at their two sleeping friends. When they were sure you hadn’t woken up, they all broke into a fit of giggles almost as loud as their cheering earlier. Steve just rolled his eyes.  
Okay then, now all they had to do was wait until morning.

Most of the Avengers went to bed after another hour, some stayed up all night – because why not? It was Christmas Eve after all. Well, it was Christmas by now.  
Tony, Natasha and Sam had decided to wait until their sleeping friends on the couch woke up, because they didn’t want to miss your faces for the world. Knowing both you and Bucky, a lot of awkwardness would ensue, and it would be hilarious.  
Steve was still waiting on one of the other couches. He could’ve been sleeping by now, but no! His drunk friends had to make sure he stayed for their grand finale. And yes, he knew he could’ve easily stood up and gone to bed, since his friends were all too drunk to keep him from doing so, but his protective senses took over to be honest. He knew his friends, and knew they were capable of doing weird and destructive things when they were drunk, so he felt like he had to keep an eye on them too.  
“They’re waking up!” Sam whisper-shouted to the others, and Tony immediately raised his hand to keep him quiet.  
Not so quiet himself, Tony whisper-shouted back. “We have to act surprised, as if he had no idea they were sleeping together!”  
“Surprise is my middle name!“ Sam declared a little bit too loud. Natasha, who had still the most self-control, quickly put a hand on Sam’s mouth before he could shout you two awake even further, and motioned them to be as normal as possible. For Tony, that apparently involved sunglasses indoor. Not that Steve had expected anything else.  
But honestly, he was a little bit curious too. He did want to know how two of his best friends would react when you saw you’d been sleeping together for the whole night.  
And sure as that, Bucky indeed shifted in his sleep, his movements making you groan as you tried to grab onto his chest. The soldier sleepily lifted one arm over his head to stretch, the other still protectively wrapped around you, and he tried to stretch his legs but found them entangled with yours.  
Steve watched as his best friend opened his eyes lazily and smiled as he looked down at the messy hair that tickled his chin. Bucky leaned down to press a kiss on your forehead. “Morning, doll.”  
Before the other’s wide eyes, you reacted naturally to the Soldier’s husky bedroom voice and forehead kisses. You angled her head so you could kiss him on the lips and smiled against his mouth. “Best kind of morning when I wake up next to you.”  
“Wh- what?” Tony and the other two Avengers were watching with jaws almost dropped on the floor. It would’ve been comical if Steve hadn’t been so surprised himself.  
Two pairs of eyes snapped open, suddenly completely awake at the realization that you weren’t in your private bedroom, and wide eyes stared almost horrified back at your friends. Steve could see the look in your eyes. This probably wasn’t exactly how you planned on telling them about your relationship.  
Bucky let out an awkward chuckle. “Well, I guess the cat’s out off the bag now, huh?” He chuckled again as he tried to salvage the situation as best as he could. You groaned and buried your face in your boyfriend’s chest as you awaited their response.  
Natasha and Tony threw each other a sidelong glance and immediately started laughing. That was one way for their prank to backfire!  
It was cute how you and Bucky first looked at each other in surprise at your friend’s reactions, but then broke into a smile of your own. Sam chuckled too, drawing the attention of the two lovers as he pointed at something above your heads. “Guess we won’t be needing that anymore, do we?”  
The mistletoe hanging from the ceiling was kinda hard to miss, and Bucky immediately smiled down you. “Well, it is Christmas …”  
“And rules are rules.” You finished his sentence as you leaned closer to him. A grin adorned Bucky’s lips as he closed the distance between you in a kiss that was maybe a bit too passionate for in the morning and when you had spectators. But your spectators didn’t seem to mind one bit and even cheered you happily on.  
Steve smiled too. That went a lot better than expected.


End file.
